Toxicity of the Past
by litbelova
Summary: A year after the end of the Railroad, the downfall of the Institute. The Sole Survivor walked away from the Brotherhood of Steel. Knowing the price she would pay for walking away would be high. Now she returned, welcoming the sight of the Prydwen and ready for a life of order in the midst of the chaos.


**Chapter One: A year after**

* * *

Her amber eyes clouded with tears. He was gone. They were both gone. Her entire life before the bombs fell was a peaceful one.

She was alone now.

The cloud over what was left of the Institute reminded her of the choice she made. The Brotherhood could give her the life that she nearly had before.

Before everything vanished with time.

She climbed up the stairs. Captain Kell's words echoed in her mind. "Elder Maxson wishes to have a word with you."

She did everything she was supposed to do. After the bomb went off she left them standing there. She grabbed her bag and walked away from everything.

She killed Deacon and the Railroad.

She murdered Piper and Hancock as soon as they found out which side she was on.

She watched as Valentine wanted nothing to do with her.

Most of all MacCready walked away from her as she pleaded with him to stay.

Danse. Danse died in her arms when Elder Maxson shot him point blank.

She had vanished, leaving Preston in control of what was left of the Minutemen. He begged her to stay, watching her pack her bag with the gear she had accumulated over the year since she woke up.

"Why now… after everything you've done?" Preston's words echoed through her mind.

 _You've done._

She did it. She pressed that button ending the lives of hundreds of people. She watched as Tinker Tom ran from her, she didn't hesitate pulling the 10mm up and fired once. He went down rather hard. His mouth open, gasping for air as she walked over to him, pulled the trigger ending his life.

Dogmeat refused to leave her side. No matter how hard she told him no. To go back to Preston, the other would care for him much more than she could.

He barked, yipped and danced around her feet. She couldn't deny the idea of being alone made her sick to her stomach.

For a full year she traveled around the Commonwealth. Ignoring the pain in her heart she tried to help settlers find their way. To forget the path she walked along, only to know that eventually she'd have to return.

So, she reached into her bag upon the border of the Commonwealth. She gripped the brilliant flare and gave Dogmeat a pat upon the head, he barked and sat down. They both knew the wait was going to be a while.

She lit the flare, sending the electromagnetic charge to the Prydwen.

* * *

"Sir, we've got a distress beacon."

Kell's turned to the Initiate. The plan wasn't to stay this long in the Commonwealth. The plan was to head west, correct the mistakes of the Elder's there. To end the NCR's control of the West Coast line.

"Are there any Vertibird's nearby?"

"There is Jupiter team."

"Send them over."

"Sir, are you sure?"

He turned on his heel, pausing a moment to take a deep breath in. "Yes."

He walked the metal path towards the command deck. He imagined who it might be that sent the beacon. He had to let him know.

Each step forward was harder than the last. He gripped the railing, imagining the look of either anger or disappointment upon the young man's face. The young synth boy had grown on him. The look of innocence made him wonder if the Institute had the right idea in creating them.

No, he shook his head. His thoughts were rather ridiculous.

"Elder Maxson," he called for the other as he approached him on the deck. The other's broad shoulders tensed up at the call of his name. "We have received a… distress beacon."

"So?" Arthur's hands gripped the railing. "Is it her?"

"Honestly?" Kell's stance relaxed, knowing that this wasn't the conversation he actually looked forward to having. "It was on the western boundaries of the Commonwealth."

It was the answer that Maxson was looking for but it was good enough. His eyes closed, Shaun was the closest thing to her that was present on this ship. Despite what he was… he was still a reminder that she was out there.

"Did you send a team to receive her?"

"Jupiter is the closest team, they will be there in an hour to confirm our suspicions."

"Return to me when you have it."

Kell saluted with his fist against his chest. Things were going to get better when she returned.

Or at least he was hoping that would be the case.

* * *

 **Heads up! I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the beautiful creative team at Bethesda. I do plan keeping up with this story if only because it would be interesting to see where it leads. The next is in the works, just gimme a little time to get it all together. :***


End file.
